Secrets
by narakunohime
Summary: Isshin can't keep back his secrets anymore. He ends up telling his son, Kurosaki Ichigo everything. Including about who is godfather is. One-shot. No Pairings.


Secrets

 **Summary:** _Isshin can't keep back his secrets anymore. He ends up telling his son, Kurosaki Ichigo everything. Including about who is godfather is._

Kurosaki Ichigo walked through the door of his home, when he noticed his father, Kurosaki Isshin, sitting in a chair waiting for him to come home. The one tiny difference he noticed was that his father didn't send a kick his way. He actually looked serious for once in his life.

"Uh, dad? Is everything—" Before Ichigo could say anything else, his father interrupted him.

"Yes, Ichigo. Everything's fine. Listen, there's something I should tell you." Isshin replied, with a sigh. Ichigo frowned a bit, waiting for his father to continue with what he wanted to say. "First and foremost, I'm a Shinigami, and a former captain of 10th squad in the Gotei 13. Plus, your mother was a quincy."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo replied angrily, "You didn't think to tell me sooner?!"

"I didn't want you involved in this life, Ichigo. But when Rukia came along, and you took her powers—it woke your own."

"So, what? I'm part human, and a Shinigami?!"

"There's more I'm going to need to tell you Ichigo. My last name isn't exactly Kurosaki. It's Shiba. My real name is Shiba Isshin. You have three cousins. Shiba Kaien, Shiba Kuukaku, and Shiba Ganju. You're even related to them."

"So, technically—it would make me a Shiba too." Ichigo replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was trying hard to keep the anger at bay, but it was getting hard not to be when his father practically lied to him 15 years of his life. His father nodded, and continued speaking.

"Um, I think this part would be easier to tell if.. uh.. if we head towards Urahara Kisuke's place." Ichigo's eye's twitched in irritation before following him out the door.

"Dad, what in the hell does Urahara-san have to do with whatever you're going to tell me next?" Ichigo asked, a scowl on his face.

"You'll see. You'll see." And with that, they headed out the door.

About 20 minutes of walking in complete silence, both Ichigo and his father walked into the shop noticing Urahara sitting at table drinking a cup of tea.

"Oh, Isshin-san. Kurosaki-san. What brings you to my humble shop?" He asked, setting his cup on the table.

When Isshin gave him the _'we need to talk'_ look, he decided that it was time to get down to business. "So, what is it we need to talk about Isshin-san?" Urahara asked, before taking another sip of his tea.

"Ichigo wants answers. I just told him everything. About me being a Shinigami, and his mom a quincy. And, basically that his last name isn't _Kurosaki_. It's Shiba. And, that he has cousins—two he's met before when he entered the Soul Society. And—one that he'll never get to meet. He's already figured out that he's not entirely human."

"Um.. I'm right here, you know. Is there something _else_ you wish to tell me?" Ichigo replied, his scowl deepening.

"There's just _one_ more thing. And, uh—the reason is that Kisuke is your um.. he's your godfather, Ichigo." Isshin replied, with a sigh.

"Since when, dad?" Ichigo asked, in frustration.

Before his father could speak up, Kisuke decided to answer for his longtime friend instead. "Since you were a baby, Ichigo. It was when your father found out your mom was pregnant with you, he came running into my shop with a huge smile, and shouted "Masaki's pregnant!"'. That's when they deemed me your godfather, Ichigo." Kisuke said, taking another sip of tea. The look on Ichigo's face was priceless, because he never thought the person who helped him get his Shinigami powers back _could ever_ be his godfather. After coming out of his stupor, he made his way towards the training grounds underneath Urahara's shop, muttering things like _"stupid geta-boushi"_ and _"stupid dad"_.

 **A/N: Sorry about the horrible ending. I don't really know how to end these one-shot things. R &R please.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo himself**


End file.
